pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Armored Mawdad
The Armored Mawdad is a boss creature from Pikmin 3, and the first major boss encountered in story mode, found in the Garden of Hope. It is a massive, centipede-like beast with a multitude of small gecko-like legs, a large head, yellow eyes, a bluish-green underbelly, a gaping mouth, and large curved mandibles. Most of its body is covered in segments of crystalline carapace that must be chipped away by Rock Pikmin. Notes ''Pikmin 3'' Website "This extra-large creature can be found in hollowed-ou trees. Its exoskeleton is made of crystal." Strategy The Armored Mawdad is almost constantly in motion, crawling around the stage in erratic patterns. When it gets a clear view of a group of Pikmin or the current leader, it will charge and scoop up Pikmin with its massive mandibles. During this time, it will commence eating Pikmin (5 at a time) with its wide tongue, during which it will stop moving, allowing players to throw Rock Pikmin at the crystalline armor to break it away. This will aggrivate the boss and save the trapped Pikmin. The now-exposed flesh can be freely attacked with any other available Pikmin types. Once a quarter of its health is drained, it will begin to crawl on the walls of the arena, making it more difficult to predict which direction it will attack from next. Locking onto the Mawdad by scanning it will give a better representation of where it will strike next. If not scanned, you can still tell where it is by looking at where the wood chips fall as it moves on the walls. As more of its carapace gets broken away, the Mawdad's speed will continue to increase. Any Pikmin that are bucked off the creature's back while attacking will fall off and become idle. Players must take caution, as these Pikmin may become distracted by the various brown mushrooms strewn about the arena. If the player can land a successful hit on its mandibles, they will break, rendering it harder for the Mawdad to capture and eat Pikmin.E3 2012 Show Floor Footage If a Pikmin latches onto one of its eyes, the Mawdad will become extremely agitated and aimlessly careen through the arena until the Pikmin is thrown off, and even ramming its head into walls in an attempt to shake the Pikmin off. Trivia *The Armored Mawdad was the first creature in Pikmin 3 to have its name revealed, about a year and 2 months before the game's release. *The Armored Mawdad bears a resemblance to the Emperor/Monochromatic Pinchipedes from Pikmin Adventure. *Due to its size, the Armored Mawdad's body is dragged to the Onion, rather than carried, and when it arrives, it phases through due to its massive size. This is true for all bosses, like the Sandbelching Meerslug. Gallery Mawdad With Armour Destroyed .png|A frontal view of the beta Mawdad with its facial armor broken off. movie05.jpg|An Armored Mawdad coming down to attack Alph, Brittany, and their Pikmin. Pikmin3_Mawdadintro.png|The Mawdad rears up to intimidate Alph and Brittany before battle. Pikmin3_Mawdadtrap.png|Once the mandibles have been broken, it will be easier for Pikmin to escape from the Mawdad's gaping mouth. Jpweb2.png|The Mawdad in a photo frame from the Japanese site. Pikmin3_MawdadPhoneandDragonFruint.png|After defeat, the Mawdad coughs up a large Dragonfruit and a Cellphone, which presumably unlocks the next area where Charlie is held. Armored Mawdad Corpse.jpg|The Armored Mawdad's corpse being dragged by Pikmin. References Category:Bosses Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Unknown families Category:Garden of Hope